Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist
Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken; Viz: Fist of Flowing Water, Crushing Rock) is a martial art invented and taught by Master Bang. Overview Bang invented Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist while studying with his brother Bomb. His scars are proof of his training to master the style. The martial art has been shown to be extremely powerful when used by a skilled fighter. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. Genos describes the martial art as "the perfect blend of offense and defense". Users of this martial art can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. The martial art is capable of deflecting small dust particles, rapid blade attacks, and even attacks of pure energy. Furthermore, when in crisis, the martial art allows the user's body to move on its own. It is noted by Genos that Garou's usage of this style is much weaker and unrefined than Bang's, even when Garou is in his evolved state, although he has managed to sharpen it with each fight. Ryusui Gansai Ken.gif|Bang demonstrates Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. His stance resembles a praying mantis. Ttm_vs._garou.gif|Garou uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist instinctively. Known Techniques *'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Performed by Bang. Bang creates an area where his fists destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to shield Genos from falling meteor debris. *'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Performed by Bang. Bang jumps at his opponent using special footwork, elegantly and quickly moving as if he were flowing. He then confuses them with a swift feint before performing a fast piercing attack. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. First used against Melzargard. *'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Performed by Bang. Using the fingertips that he has trained, he can hit the smallest weak points with single hits of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water but powerful enough to destroy rocks with unparalleled destructive power. *'Abandonment' (見切り, Mikiri): The user removes all restrictions that he had placed on his mind. When they are removed, the user's mobility, agility, and maneuverability are heightened. First used when Bang prepared to go all out against Elder Centipede. *'Whirlwind Water Stream: Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist' (旋風流水 轟気空裂拳, Senpū Ryūsui: Gōki Kūretsu-ken): A powerful technique that combines both Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. To perform the technique, Bang and Bomb stand side-by-side and assume strong stances. Both perform their respective martial arts and strike the opponent simultaneously, sending powerful shockwaves through the opponent's body. The technique was powerful enough to knock back a charging Elder Centipede and shatter the monster's carapace. However, as stated by both Bang and Bomb, they can only do this technique once in a while due to their old age. Traditionally when the technique connects, the shockwaves created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. *'Whirlwind Water Stream: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (旋風流水 交牙竜殺拳, Senpū Ryūsui: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb, even more powerful than Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. References Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Art